


A Romantic Naruto

by humor_misstep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humor_misstep/pseuds/humor_misstep





	A Romantic Naruto

I always thought that this couple spent so much time with drama that they didn't get enough time to just, you know…cuddle and be in love. I love cuddling and cutesy thing so I decided to gift them with the power of snuggle and romance. Tehe!

V^V^V^V^MKV^V^V^V^V

Sakura: So no drama

MK: I really do dislike all of your drama so ye..

Naruto: Believe it!

MK: (emanating evil aura) Naruto, while I do think that you have your moments of coolness that earned my attention. I will not stand for your ridiculous catch phrase to be said multiple times during my fanfic. So no more 'Believe it' 's, got that!

Naruto: (trembling) Ye-yes MK

Sasuke: Nice job MK

MK: YOU are not allowed to be here, you're a bit to emo for all this cuddling and loving so poof (Sasuke goes bye-bye)

Sarkura: so no 'believe it' and no emo in this story?

MK: Yep

Sakura: Okay then, you may proceed.

MK:…Thank you your majesty -_-*…anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

V^V^VMKV^V^V

Disclaimer: I don't…..What, I do own Naruto? Really that's…What? What's so funny?...Grr! YOU guys are so dead (chases after with vengeance)… OH, by the way I guess I really don't own Naruto (sad).

V^V^V^V^MKV^V^V^V^V^V

She's tired. That's all there is to it. But what do you expect from a full time ninja. And as a result as she opened the door to the apartment that she and her boyfriend (hopefully soon to be fiancé) shared together.

If you had told her a few years ago that she would be sharing a home with the new Hokage, then she would have rushed you to the nearest hospital for fear that her abilities wouldn't be enough to save you. However, if you had told her that said Hokage would be Naruto Uzumaki, then she would have just jammed a shuriken in your throat because she would have known you had lost your mind, so she would just be putting you out of your misery.

But she walked through the kitchen where she had shared breakfast that morning with Naruto. Then the hallway that was lined with the guest room where their friends occasionally stayed, the bathroom that held his shaving cream and her night cream, and the bedroom where they spend their nights…um…sometimes snuggling. She entered the living room where instead of reminiscing (for you) as she had done for all of the other rooms she simply collapsed on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

V^V^V^V^VlaterV^V^V^V^V

"Man I can't wait to get home" A certain blond headed Hokage said as he walked out of the Hokage tower, heading home.

He had been dealing with the paper work that a Hokage had to do. And he'd been dealing very well. But that was mostly due to his use of the clone technique. He'd just make up three or four more of him and the paper work decreased and then thanks to the fact that when he made the clones disappear he got their memories Naruto was still totally informed. Plus the work day ended much sooner so he could go home.

Home to his love and life, Sakura. Naruto had similar thoughts to that of Sakura's about their relationship. If a few years ago someone had told him that Sakura would be living with him and they'd be a happy couple he would have certainly questioned their sanity. And if someone would have said that he'd be carrying a diamond ring around in his pocket for three weeks trying to work up the nerves to propose, then he probably would have killed them for fear of the danger they posed to the village with their complete lack of sanity.

But much to Naruto's surprise (and most of the village) that is where they were.

He still couldn't fathom why Sakura had suddenly changed her mind about liking him. He had been after her for years and just when he had given up she suddenly starts taking an interest. But in retrospect maybe his change from stalker-ish behavior into that of a…well grown up man played a key part in her change of attitude.

As he approached the apartment he shared with his love he decided he really didn't care what changed Sakura's mind, so long as it was changed and she was with him.

Naruto swung open the door and stepped into the kitchen to be greeted by silence and darkness. He knew that Sakura should have been home by then so the lack of her presence was a bit worrying. But instead of yelling and freaking out like he once would have done he quietly closed the door and crept down the hallway.

As he approached the door to the living room he felt the distinct chakra that was Sakura and heaved a sigh of relief. He entered the room and saw her lying on the couch asleep.

He couldn't help the soft smile that came onto his face at the sight of his love lying so peacefully.

Naruto approached her, using his ninja skills so as not to wake her. When he was standing by her head he squatted down and just looked at her face. Looking at her he was overcome by such strong feeling of love that he was sure his heart would burst. His feelings had changed over the year from the slightly creepy crush he use to have into the wholesome and sincere love that is was today.

Naruto slowing reached out his hand and brushed a finger over her cheek and chuckled when he nose scrunched up at the touch.

As much as he loved looking at her he knew that sleeping on the couch was not a comfortable thing (having done so himself) and that when she woke up in the morning she would be hurting and he hated to see her hurt so he had to move her.

The blond Hokage move closer to the pink head and slowing slid his hands under her shoulders and knees. He saw her shift in his arms and as he picked her up she woke.

It was a slow and adorable process. First she blinked her eyes open trying to clear them of sleep. Then she stretched her body with a small yawn and a soft mewling.

He watched as his princess slowing came back to reality and saw his presence register in her eyes.

"Naruto?" she asked softly looking around "What are you doing?"

He let out a small laugh "Just moving you from the couch so you don't hurt yourself. I'll just take you back to bed and you can go back to sleep."

She let out another small yawn and snuggled closer to his chest wrapping her arms around his neck. "Okay…What are you doing home so soon?" she questioned sleepily.

"I finished up sooner than I thought so I came home and low and behold I found a princess sleeping on our couch." Naruto said in a purring voice.

"Hehe" Sakura chuckled "so will my prince charming be sleeping with me tonight?" she said as they entered their bed room heading for the bed.

He looked down at her with loving eyes and said" Of course, where else would a prince sleep but with his princess."

They were quiet as Naruto laid her on the bed. He slowing unhooked her arms from his neck. He drew down the covers and shifted Sakura's body so there was room for him to lay down and draw the covers over them.

Sakura moved closer to Naruto and nuzzled her nose in to his neck while he put his chin on top of her head and inhaled her sweet perfume.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I'm glad your home early."

He let out a satisfied sigh and drew her even closer "So am I Sakura. I love you"

She cuddled closer and closed her eyes in contentment. "I love you too, Naruto".

He listened as she drifted off to sleep once again and let his eyes drift shut as a sense of calm settled over him.

He knew how much she loved him and he knew he loved her to the moon, stars and back.

He promised himself that he's propose to her soon, he couldn't wait to start their lifetime and happiness together with rings on their fingers.

As he drifted off, following sakura Naruto whispered a promise to whoever would listen.

"Forever and always".

V^V^V^V^ a week later V^V^V^V^VMK

Sakura stormed down the hallways of the Hokage tower towered the office of the Hokage himself. She raced down the hallways emanating such a frightening aura that every single ninja that saw her jumped out the nearest window, even Kakashi.

Ever since she had started dating Naruto her overly violent nature had been curbed a bit, much to everyone's (especially Naruto's) relief.

But right now her violent nature seemed to be the strongest it'd been in years. And the unfortunate person that her rage was directed at was none other than the Hokage Naruto.

Lucky for him he sensed her dangerous aura coming from miles away ,so when she slammed to door to his office open he was alone lounging in his chair with an expectant smile on his face.

"Naruto!" she yelled advancing on him.

"Yes, my dear sakura?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She slammed her hands down on his desk before she continued "Don't you 'dear Sakura' me. You know what you did. I can't believe you ordered a sky writer and messengers to run around the village shouting the news!" she exclaimed.

"What news?" He asked innocently as he got up and came around his desk to stand before her. "Do you mean the news that you and I are engaged?" He asked with a smirk.

Sakura feel quiet and a deep red blush grew on her face. She looked at her feet in a shy gesture that she really only showed to Naruto. She glanced up at Naruto before inspecting her shoes again. "Of course I mean our engagement" she said quietly.

Naruto watched Sakura's little performance with a smile on his face. She just looked so cute! Acting all shy and stuff.

Naruto put his arms around her waist to draw her closer and place her lips at her ear. "I just had to share the news with everyone. You finally agrees to spend the rest of our lived together as man and woman…You finally agreed to become mine forever." He said in a gruff voice.

She shivered as his hot breath whispered over her neck and ear. She truly loved this man with all her heart but when he pulled stunts like this he just drove her crazy.

"Ahhh. Naruto, sometimes I just don't know about you" she said in exasperation as she curled her arms around his neck and drew their faces so close that their noses where touching.

He laughed and let off a blinding smile that made his eyes squint "But you love me and soon we'll be married"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at his antics "Yes I do love you and will happily marry you. But on one condition. "She said.

Naruto let out a nervous groaned "and what is that?" he questioned

"You never write a sky massage again, even if we have a kid". She said sternly

He pouted and whined saying "Fine... But I still get to send out messengers."

"What! Naruto-"she was cut off by her lips being captured by Naruto's.

She let out a moan as her lips where seduced by Naruto's. She knew that she should be protesting and setting him straight on the meaning of personal information but…mmmmm…she couldn't get her mind to function so she'd let him win just this once.

What she didn't know was that Naruto knew that whenever he really wanted to win an argument all he had to do was kiss her just-like-this.

These two where sure to meet challenges as they lived their lives together but that was what being together forever was like and that was most certainly their shared dream:

To be together forever.

V^V^V^V^VMKV^V^V^V^V^

MK: Aww. Youy guys are so cute!

Naruto: I know right! We're so cut-

Sakura: (after hitting Naruto) we are not cute! We are…are…are

MK and Naruto: Cute.

Sakura: Shut-up! (blush)

Naruto: aww! (glomps Sakura) She's so cute

(Sakura super blush)

MK: I'll just leave you two alone. Thankx for help with the fic! Bye!

(MK leaves)

Naruto: Thankz MK. Now where were we?(approaches Sakura)

Sakura: Ekk!

V^V^V^V^V^VMKV^V^V^V^V^V^

Thankx 4 reading! Please review because that may make Sakura happier and when Sakura is happier Naruto is happier and who doesn't want a happy Naruto.(plus it makes me happier too)

C U later!Tehe!


End file.
